Movember
by Iklepixie
Summary: Edward takes part in Movember.
1. Chapter 1

This is a result of seeing promotion for the film The Lighthouse and my friend's husband taking part in Movember this year. After my own took part in it a number of years ago, I feel her pain.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. This is an original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, and is copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

30th October

"Think I'm going to do Movember this year."

"Okay, what's involved?"

"Basically I start on the first clean shaven and then through November I can shave my cheeks and chin but not the tash."

"Is it going to be like a porn tash? Cos' if so Charlie already has that look and I'm not sure I can look at you with a straight face if you do that."

"You wouldn't find me attractive?"

"Honestly, no."

"I'm hurt."

"Easy answer, don't grow a porn stash."

"It's for charity though."

"Nowhere says it has to be that style."

"I think I know how I will grow it."

"Enlighten me."

"Nope, I'm going to let it grow on you."

* * *

Thank you for reading, please let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

5th November

"What's that on your face?"

"I'm doing Movember."

"You said that to me son like it should make sense."

"People sponsor you to grow a mustache during November. The money raised goes to support prostate and tesicular cancer along with mental health and suicide provention."

"I could have done that."

"Well you have to start clean shaven, so your own mustache would have had to go and regrow a new one."

"Well rather you than me Edward. Mine is staying put."

"I don't think I have ever seen you without it. I bet you would look bald."

"Bloody cheek! I think the last time I was clean shaven was at sometime in the 80's. It's now part of who I am."

"I don't think I will be keeping mine after the month. Bella already complaining that it is scratchy."

"Good luck with that. It doesn't get soft until it is fully grown in. By the looks of you that might be January!"

"Hey, uncalled for. Some of us are new to this. Get your hand in your wallet and sponsor me."

"Will do, lets see how long you last first."

* * *

Thank you for supporting me in this little story. I haven't forgotten about Dawning of a New Era, it is still ongoing but they are slow to talk to me. Let me know your thoughts and experiences with Movember.


	3. Chapter 3

15th November

"Gin and tonic please, make it a large one. Thank you."

"You okay hun?"

"Cheers. Yes, no. The usual plus the caterpillar that has crawled under Edwards nose."

"Ahh Movember strikes again."

"I'm trying to be supportive ladies but I'm finding hard to get past the ridiculousness of it."

"Is it still at the scratchy stage?"

"No, it seems to be softening."

"When Emmett did it last year I quite liked that bit, not that I would tell him mind. It felt good on the inside of my thighs."

"Rose! OMG."

"What? Has he not gone down on you with it yet? Whole different experience if you have waxed and he is fuzzy."

"I think I'm going to need more to drink."

"I like it when Jaz has a scruff, makes everything tingle."

"Scruff I can handle but I miss his pretty face. Trying not to laugh is the bigger challenge."

"I can see how he would look like a Village People reject."

"You girls are not helping."

"Oh honey we've been there, just wait until Beardember."

"What the fuck is Beardember?"

"It's where they fall in love with their facial fluff and decide to continue on to see if they can grow a beard."

"We are only half way through this month I don't think I can take him seriously if continues."

"Then Bella it is time to up your game. If he isn't shaving then why are you?"

"I think I like that idea. Cheers ladies, we might survive this yet."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm very grateful for your kind words and support.


	4. Chapter 4

18th November

"Turn out the lights love."

"It won't stop me wanting to laugh."

"Aw, come on it's not that bad. You might enjoy it."

"That's what Rose said."

"I don't want to think about Rose and Emmett at this moment."

"What moment is that?"

"Come here I'll show you."

"That feels good."

"What's this on your legs?"

"Well I thought if you aren't shaving neither am I."

"You really thought a bit of leg fuzz would stop me from wanting you?"

"I was trying to prove a point."

"I love you here, here, here and here. But I especially love you here."

"Mmm that tingles."

"You taste so good."

"There, there. Don't stop."

"Bit more."

"Oh."

"Damn."

"Shit! I think you killed me."

"I can't believe you thought hairy legs would stop me."

"I didn't think it would stop you but wanted you to know that I too could step up to the challenge."

"I'm doing this for charity."

"How about I pay you to shave it off?"

"What? No!"

"Aw come on. You are starting to look like Yosemite Sam."

"It's staying until December. Besides you liked the scratching on the inside of your thighs."

"You might have won this round."

* * *

Well it was worth a shot but hairy legs are not a turn off.

Thank you for your kind words and support. I love reading your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

20th November

"Is it December yet?"

"No, not long though."

"I wish it would hurry up."

"Are you eager for Christmas?"

"Not quite."

"What are you afraid you will lose whamageddon early again this year."

"No I have turned the radio off it makes it easier that way."

"That's cheating!"

"What no it isn't. I don't like Christmas music in November that's all."

"So, why the hurry for December this year then?"

"Husband is taking part in Movember."

"Oh, well that I understand."

"I love him but it is starting to look ridiculous."

"I got to about the 15th last year when Mike took part and I paid him to shave it off."

"He did that? Wow. Edward says it's for charity and he is going the distance."

"Have you tried not shaving your legs until he shaves his face?"

"Yes. I already feel like I'm growing a forest. He wasn't bothered at all. Said he loves me, hairy legs included."

"Hmm. Makes you wonder why we bother at all."

"Still only ten more days to go."

"Good luck. Let's hope he doesn't join Beardember straight after."

"Thanks Jess. You're not exactly helping."

"Just glad its not Mike again this year."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Here are a few of my current favourite WIP's have a read through and show them some love too.

So Easy by Thimbles s/13419470/1/So-Easy

The Road Trip by Honeymoon Edward s/13306372/1/The-Road-Trip

The Tension and the Spark by KoalaLou s/13423029/1/The-Tension-and-the-Spark

Christmas Light Fight by Dontrun s/13436724/1/Christmas-Light-Fight


	6. Chapter 6

29th November

"I've raised two hundred and fifty pounds so far."

"Congratulations."

"I've been thinking."

"That won't end well."

"Hey, meanie."

"Sorry, what have you been thinking?"

"That I might continue into December and see I can raise more."

"It is a great cause, but it's time."

"What? No I don't mean just the mustache, I will grow a full beard."

"Please no."

"I think I will look rugged and handsome."

"You will look like a lumberjack. Where is your checked shirt?"

"You don't have to be so cutting you know. I know you are not a fan but the money raised helps lots of men going through tough times."

"The cause and charity is not what I'm against."

"Is it that you miss my chiseled cheekbones?"

"Well it has been a while now since they were fluff free."

"I might look cool and hipster like."

"You're more likely to look like Mr Twit."

"Endless supply of food."

"Yuck, I can't even imagine it without gagging."

"You really don't like the tash?"

"No, not even a little."

"So, on the first you want me to shave it off?"

"I will help you shave it off, you can even use my fancy moisturiser and I won't complain."

"Well, now that is an offer. I will hold you to it,"

"I literally can't wait."

* * *

Thank you for all your kind words, they are making very happy.

For those of you in the Christmas spirit, I wrote An Act of Kindness in the same style a few years ago. You can find it on my profile.

I have started writing chapter 5 of Dawning for a New Era (at last) hoping to have that written and updated after Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

1st December

"You awake?"

"No."

"Come on, it's the first."

"It's 7am."

"And?"

"It's my day off. Let me sleep, unless you have something else in mind…"

"I do, the razor and shaving foam is already on the bathroom counter."

"You can't be serious."

"Deadly."

"Okay, how about a round for old times sake."

"As long as you promise from now on we just donate to others doing Movember."

"I promise. Now let's see if this feels softer before it's gone."

"Well, I will need the direct comparison later."

"Hold still."

"I daren't move."

"Don't be a scaredy cat."

"I'm not normally but you keep waving the razor around, it's unnerving."

"Bloody wuss!"

"Hey now that I'm letting you shave me, can I return the favour?"

"What do you mean, you told me you loved me, even with hairy legs."

"Well while I love you with hairy legs, I love when your legs are silky smooth and wrapped around my face."

"You horny bastard. You just had your wicked way, now wait until I get rid of this monstrosity."

"You are not filling me with confidence here."

"Baby!"

"Okay, I'm ready, lather me up."

"Ready or not, here I come."

"Gentle."

"Hold on, I can't get the right angle."

"Straddle my thighs and sit there."

"Looking better already."

"What would look better is you sitting there naked."

"Don't distract me and keep your hands to yourself. I don't want to jump and cut you."

"Good idea. Look see, behaving now."

"Look at those cheekbones, my how I have missed them."

"They were never missing."

"Nope, just well hidden."

"All done?"

"Yes, I forgot what your handsome face looked like."

"Is it my turn to deforest the legs?"

"Sure, let's do this."

* * *

Tomorrow is the last chapter.

Thank you to those very special readers who have followed this from the start and shared your thoughts with me. I am truly touched by how much you have enjoyed my words.

Baby face or beard?


	8. Chapter 8

25th December

"Merry Christmas."

"Right back at you love."

"Tea?"

"Always."

"Did you just quote Snape at me?"

"You know me so well."

"Come on then."

"Ready to see if Santa has been?"

"You know it's me who stays up and makes everything pretty right?"

"Yeah, but you always do that after I've gone to bed, so it is like Santa has been, to me."

"That's because you insist on watching Die Hard on Christmas Eve. I'm not going to bed to watch that. It isn't even a Christmas movie."

"I think you will find you are wrong, many people on the planet believe that it is the best Christmas movie."

"By 'many people' you mean the select few, in that Facebook group you follow."

"Well yes, it is an appreciation group."

"Shall we agree to disagree?"

"Is that because I am right? You can admit it you know. I don't mind, you won't lose face."

"I love you, but I decline your offer and defer to the presents."

"Should we open together?"

"You open first."

"You bought me a beard trimmer?"

"Well, while I hated and I mean hated the tash…"

"I know! You told me plenty."

"Well I discovered that I quite like you with a little stubble round the edges. Makes you look more manly."

"You will love mine then."

"What's this? OMG are these hairy leg, leggings?"

"Well I thought they would keep your smooth legs warm."

"Fair play, I promise that while you don't take part in Movember again, I will continue to shave my legs too."

"Couldn't love you more."

And they both lived fuzz free ever after.

* * *

Shout out to all who have read this little story. I have loved you following along and sharing your kind words. I am hoping to be back in the new year with more Dawning of a New Era, if you enjoy the thought of catching up with friends once a year, this is the story for you. I hangout on twitter under iklepixie if you want to see the workings of my brain.

Hoping you all have a merry Christmas however you celebrate.

Is Die Hard really a Christmas movie? Personal favourite is Polar Express - got to love the beard scene.


End file.
